The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle air bag system having a moveable member actuatable upon deployment of an air bag for assisting in controlling the deployment of an air bag.
Air bag systems in automotive vehicles generally include an air bag that is designed to deploy toward a seat or seating location of the automotive vehicle when triggered by a sensor signal. For example, air bag systems might be deployed upon sudden deceleration of a vehicle or upon impact of the vehicle with another object. The art continues to investigate alternative ways to deploy air bags. For example, accelerometers have been investigated to determine when a sensor signal should signal the deployment of an air bag. Inflator assemblies have been developed to control how much gas is emitted into an air bag upon deployment.
The present invention is premised upon yet another alternative way to deploy air bags, which involves controlling the manner of deployment of an air bag. Accordingly, there is disclosed an air bag system with a gas emitting inflator for emitting inflation gas. The inflator is in signaling communication with a first sensing device for sensing a first predetermined condition. An air bag is in fluid communication with the inflator for receiving the inflation gas to inflate the air bag to a deployed state upon the occurrence of the first predetermined condition. A housing substantially surrounds the air bag and the inflator prior to inflation of the air bag. The housing generally includes a plurality of walls and can include one or more high or low pressure vent openings. A profile restraining tether element is attached to a portion of the air bag and releasably attached to a portion of the air bag system. A generally elongated moveable member is moveable from a first position to a second position for releasing the tether element from the portion of the air bag system. The moveable member includes a cap portion with dimensions corresponding to one or more of the plurality of walls of the housing for cooperatively forming a chamber. The moveable member may also include a broad portion for selectively covering the vent openings of the housing. A gas emission component is in communication with a second sensing device. The gas emission component is capable of releasing gas into the chamber to expand the chamber by moving the cap portion for moving the moveable member from the first position to the second position. The second sensing device is capable of sending signals that, based upon a second predetermined condition, assist in determining when the emission component releases gas into the chamber to move the moveable member.